The present invention relates to a modular assembly-type stand with earthquake-proof retention means, particularly for storage batteries and the like.
A currently strongly felt problem in all industrial fields which use arrays of storage batteries is related to the provision of supporting stands which in addition to being stable and safe are simple to provide.
Conventional solutions usually required long execution times and did not have a good versatility which allowed to modify said stands according to different requirements of use.
EP 0085744, assumed included herein as reference, has solved this problem by providing modular assembly-type stands which substantially comprise supporting side plates provided by means of a box-like body which is provided with through openings on the upper edges which are arranged substantially at right angles to the plane of arrangement of the side plates. Bolts engage the through openings to lock stringers which have a substantially polygonal transverse cross-section and are provided with a longitudinal slot which allows engagement with the bolts in any point of their longitudinal extension.
This type of stand has excellently solved the problem of supporting storage batteries in all normal installation conditions, but it has been found to be susceptible of improvements particularly as regards the additional earthquake-proof protections that must be used if the stands are to be installed in regions highly at risk for earthquakes.
The earthquake-proof retention means currently used in all modular stands have not been engineered so as to allow easy and quick application in all operating conditions; accordingly, even now the earthquake-proof means must in practice be designed and provided for each individual case according to methods certainly considered as being at the craft level.